


[Vietnamese Translation] High-Flying Birds

by TenkoOnCloudNine



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fic Dịch, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Trường ca Achilles
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkoOnCloudNine/pseuds/TenkoOnCloudNine
Summary: Achilles, mặt trời rọi những tia nắng cuối cùng quanh đầu cậu như vòng hào quang, chói lòa và rực rỡ.Achilles, hai lòng bàn chân chớp nhoáng ánh hồng khi cậu phóng ngang bờ biển.Achilles, ngón tay thon dài gảy sợi đàn lia, đôi mắt xanh lục như quả ô liu mới ép. Nụ cười gian như mèo của cậu.“Đoán xem mình đang nghĩ gì,” cậu hỏi.Con chim cổ đỏ bay vụt qua đầu chúng tôi. Giấc mơ tối qua của cậu về một con thuyền với cánh buồm màu tía, mũi tàu mạnh mẽ xẻ dọc những con sóng trên biển Aegan. Bùa hộ mệnh bằng gỗ lủng lẳng trước cổ. Điều này, điều nọ và điều kia.“Mình sẽ là anh hùng đầu tiên được hạnh phúc,” cậu nói với tôi nhiều năm sau đó. “Cậu chính là lý do.”
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 7





	1. Điều này, điều nọ và điều kia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High-Flying Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151149) by [Johaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johaerys/pseuds/Johaerys). 



> **High-flying Birds (Chim bay cao)**   
>  _bởi Johaerys_
> 
> _Ghi chú của tác giả:_  
>  Tập hợp những mẩu truyện ngắn, chủ yếu từ góc nhìn của Patroclus, theo dòng thời gian như trong [Trường ca Achilles].
> 
> Chào! Những mẩu truyện và ý tưởng này được lấy cảm hứng từ các sự kiện chính diễn ra trong Trường ca Achilles, mở rộng và đi sâu vào mối quan hệ giữa Patroclus với Achilles từ thuở bé thơ của họ. Tôi sẽ viết theo thứ tự thời gian.
> 
> Tôi vừa đọc xong quyển sách, vẫn cảm thấy bức rức trong lòng, và đây là cách để tôi đối mặt và giải tỏa mớ xúc cảm trớ trêu về hai người này. Tôi sẽ vừa viết vừa cập nhật liên tục. Mong các bạn để lại bình luận và kudos :).

Achilles, mặt trời rọi những tia nắng cuối cùng quanh đầu cậu như vòng hào quang, chói lòa và rực rỡ.

Achilles, hai lòng bàn chân chớp nhoáng ánh hồng khi cậu phóng ngang bờ biển.

Achilles, ngón tay thon dài gảy sợi đàn lia, đôi mắt xanh lục như quả ô liu mới ép. Nụ cười gian như mèo của cậu.

“Đoán xem mình đang nghĩ gì,” cậu hỏi.

Con chim cổ đỏ bay vụt qua đầu chúng tôi. Giấc mơ tối qua của cậu về một con thuyền với cánh buồm màu tía, mũi tàu mạnh mẽ xẻ dọc những con sóng trên biển Aegan. Bùa hộ mệnh bằng gỗ lủng lẳng trước cổ. Điều này, điều nọ và điều kia.

Chúng tôi không bao giờ hết chuyện để nói. Từng hơi thở đều mang đến một thế giới mới, ý tưởng mới, một giấc mơ tôi chưa từng sẻ chia. Thứ tôi không biết nhưng cậu biết, giai điệu tôi đã nghe còn cậu thì chưa. Những khúc ca quen thuộc ở vương quốc tôi xa lạ với cậu, và, dù đã nhiều năm trôi qua, tôi vẫn nhớ được một vài điệu nhạc khi xuôi theo dòng ký ức. Nét mặt dịu dàng của Achilles khi tôi ngâm nga cho cậu ấy nghe khiến nỗi đau đi cùng ký ức hoàn toàn xứng đáng.

Chúng tôi sẽ chơi đùa, bày ra trò này trò kia của riêng hai đứa đủ vui cả ngày, có khi chơi đến tối mịt. Cậu dạy tôi chơi với những viên xúc xắc làm từ xương mắt cá chân cừu phơi khô, tung từng viên lên cao rồi bắt một lượt - _xương cựa_ , là tên trò chơi cậu đặt. Tôi luôn thua còn cậu luôn thắng, tay cậu dẻo dai và nhanh nhẹn, nhanh nhẹn hơn tôi rất nhiều; nhưng tôi làm gì có cửa đấu lại cậu? Tôi đâu thể phấn đấu chạm tới sự vĩ đại khi chính sự vĩ đại đang nhìn thẳng tôi bằng đôi mắt cười? Với tôi vậy là đủ, khi được nhìn thấy vẻ duyên dáng không cần cố gắng trên chân tay cậu, ánh nắng bắt lấy mái tóc vàng óng hất lên khi cậu ngửa đầu cười chiến thắng. Tôi không cần phải chứng tỏ bản thân mình với cậu. Tôi là Patroclus, và cậu là Achilles, vậy là đủ.

Chơi xong, chúng tôi sẽ trò chuyện. Trò chuyện. Rồi trò chuyện. Về mọi thứ, hoặc không gì cả. Về những bí mật thầm kín nhất, về những mong muốn sâu thẳm nhất, và về những loại gia vị đầu bếp đã dùng để làm bánh mật ong. Món ưa thích của Achilles. Cậu ấy sẽ vục mặt ăn lần lượt hai cái một lúc rồi nhe răng cười với tôi, môi và ngón tay còn dính dớp mật ong vàng. Tôi để ý cậu ấy chỉ cười toác miệng như vậy, thật rạng rỡ, với một mình tôi.

Điều ấy có khiến tôi đặc biệt với cậu? Tôi vẫn luôn tự hỏi. Có phải cậu thích tôi, trân trọng tôi, muốn tôi ở bên cậu? Chẳng được bao lâu, tôi nhận ra những suy nghĩ đó đã trôi tuột khỏi tâm trí mình. Cậu là Achilles, cậu xinh đẹp, cậu kéo tôi ra khỏi hiện thực thê lương của đứa con trai lưu vong ở vương quốc xa lạ, thổi vào tôi cuộc sống của một con người có thể nhìn về phía chân trời và nói, vâng, tôi có thể làm được. Tôi có thể vươn tay ra chạm vào đường giao nhau giữa bờ biển và bầu trời, vạch hai mép sắc lẻm của nó bằng đầu ngón tay. Tôi ở bên cậu, và thế giới là của chúng tôi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Trong thần thoại và văn hóa dân gian Hy Lạp, chim cổ đỏ (robin) thường là dấu hiệu của sự may mắn. Loài chim này hay xuất hiện vào mùa đông và có tiếng hót ngọt ngào, vì thế chúng được gọi là “sơn ca mùa đông” (sơn ca thường xuất hiện vào mùa xuân, còn chim cổ đỏ hay hót vào mùa đông).


	2. Cái gai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chương này diễn ra vào thời điểm khoảng 6 tháng đến một năm trước nụ hôn đầu tiên (hôn thực sự) trên núi Pelion.

Một ngày ấm áp và ẩm ướt, không khí trượt xuống cổ họng tôi như mật ong chảy từ răng lược. Nước suối từ dòng chảy cạnh hang của thầy Chiron mát rượi, tôi cũng không khó chịu lắm khi mồ hôi trên trán hòa vào giọt sương đọng trên da dù tôi mới vừa tắm xong. Tôi biết mình lại có thể nhảy ùm xuống khi tiết trời trở nên oi bức.

Achilles nằm cạnh tôi, một tay gác đầu, ánh nắng ban mai vờn trên từng dòng chất lỏng chảy dọc cơ thể cậu, những hạt li ti phản chiếu ánh sáng nơi nước còn đọng lại; trong khóe mắt cậu, vùng lõm trên xương quai xanh, khe giữa hai bờ ngực, xoáy rốn hồng hào. Nét nghiêng nhẵn mịn, bề mặt và góc cạnh hoàn hảo, những cái bóng tụ lại trong các vùng trũng, nơi cơ bắp và xương ẩn hiện dưới lớp da. Nước chảy trên người tôi chỉ là nước. Trên người Achilles lại như những hạt ngọc trai, như kim cương thô, như những vì sao. Đó là màu da của cậu, tôi tự nhủ; dày dặn, rực rỡ và lấp lánh ánh vàng, trong khi da tôi thì ngăm đen tầm thường. Tôi không định so sánh mà chỉ quan sát, vì tôi luôn thấy khó so sánh bản thân mình với cậu. Tôi là Pacholus, còn cậu là Achilles, chỉ vậy thôi. Ai lại đi so sánh mình với con của nữ thần? Nếu đây là một cuộc đua, hẳn tôi đã thua ngay từ trước khi nó bắt đầu. 

Achilles dường như không biết tôi đang ngắm nhìn cậu. Tôi luôn cố không nhìn quá lâu, không để mình mông muội. Có một nỗi sợ trong tôi, rằng nếu cứ nhìn mãi, tầm nhìn trước mắt tôi sẽ tối sầm và mờ mịt, như khi tôi ngước đôi mắt trần lên mặt trời giữa trưa hè. Tuy nhiên, tôi biết rằng nỗi sợ Achilles nhận ra ánh mắt lưu luyến đó của tôi và chạy trốn, như ngày hôm đó ở bờ biển rất lâu về trước, còn lớn hơn, lớn hơn rất nhiều, và nó giữ tôi không lao ra khỏi gọng kìm của chính mình. Tôi không thể liều mình chạy theo bản năng để rồi đánh mất cậu.

Những suy nghĩ như thế cứ xoắn xuýt trong tâm trí khi Achilles hé mắt ra nhìn tôi.

Hơi thở từ từ lướt xuống cổ họng, tôi vội vàng quay mặt đi. Tôi nghe thấy Achilles chuyển mình ngồi dậy, cỏ cây dưới thân nhường chỗ.

“Cậu nghĩ mình tới đó được trong mười giây không?” cậu hỏi.

Tôi nhìn cậu thắc mắc. Sau đó, tôi mới nhận ra cậu đang chú tâm vào một cành cây thấp bên kia bờ sông, cách chúng tôi vài bước chân. “Chắc được,” tôi nói.

Cậu nở nụ cười ranh mãnh với tôi, đôi mắt sáng tinh nghịch đầy hồi hộp trước thử thách, trước khi nhún chân lao tới. “Đếm nhé.” Dòng nước chảy chậm gợn sóng ôm gọn cơ thể cậu.

Duyên dáng, khéo léo và nhanh nhẹn, cánh tay cậu lướt qua mặt nước lấp lánh ánh bạc êm ái như loài cá. Thật kỳ diệu, khi nhìn cậu di chuyển; cách cơ thể cậu dường như biến đổi và tan chảy. Khi bơi, cậu là chú cá heo, các cạnh cơ thể nhẵn thín và làn da bóng bẩy lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng. Khi chạy, cậu là con ngựa hoang, nhanh nhẹn và khéo léo, đôi chân thon thả đưa thân lao về phía trước như cơn gió vụt qua cánh buồm. Khi chơi đàn lia, ngón tay cậu là những con chim ruồi, gẩy trên dây như đang hút mật từ những bông hoa nặng trĩu sương. Âm thanh phát ra còn ngọt ngào hơn nữa.

Tôi lặng lẽ nhìn ngắm mê say như tôi vẫn thường làm, chân nhịp trên bãi cỏ để đếm thời gian. Một, hai, ba. Bảy, tám, chín. Trước khi tôi gõ nhịp cuối, những lọn tóc vàng của cậu, giờ đã sẫm màu hơn vì sũng nước, nổi lên từ bên dưới mép nước. Cánh tay cậu duỗi thẳng, những ngón tay vòng qua thân cây, cậu đu người lên. “Bao lâu?”

“Chín,” tôi nói vọng qua, ngã người chống lại khuỷu tay. Cậu đã thắng, và cậu hân hoan, niềm vui và sự thỏa mãn hoang dại lấp lánh ánh vàng trong đôi mắt cậu. Tôi tưởng rằng mình có thể nhìn thấy điều đó từ bên này, nhưng chính tâm trí tôi đã tự thêm vào các mảnh ghép lấp đầy hình ảnh. Tôi biết ánh mắt đó của cậu. Tôi yêu ngắm nhìn điều đó nhất nơi cậu. Điều này, và khi cậu nhắm mắt lại, phơi mình dưới nắng, nét mặt bình tĩnh thư thái. Điều này, và khi cậu chơi đàn lia, cằm đưa lên như thể tự nó muốn khoe gương mặt cậu với cả bầu trời, và cậu có thể chạm tới thiên đường chỉ bằng giọng ca. Điều này, và khi cậu trêu chọc tôi, viền môi cong lên cười gian như mèo. Điều này, điều nọ và điều kia.

Hài lòng với chiến thắng, cơ thể cậu căng tràn năng lượng, cậu bơi về phía tôi, trượt bụng dọc theo bãi cát ẩm trên bờ sông. “Mình sẽ đua với cậu.”

Tôi cười. “Không cần đâu.”

“Tại sao?”

“Vì cậu sẽ thắng,” tôi nói. “Cậu sẽ luôn thắng.”

“Thì sao?” Sự tò mò hiện lên trong ánh mắt cậu. “Chỉ vì cậu sẽ thua đâu có nghĩa là cậu không thể cố gắng.”

Tôi ngồi yên trên bãi cỏ khẽ thở dài. “Để hôm khác đi.” Tôi không muốn thừa nhận rằng, khi cạnh tranh với cậu, tôi đã đánh mất lợi thế làm khán giả. Tôi sẽ không thể quan sát từng cử động của cậu, cách cơ bắp phập phồng dưới da, cách bàn chân hoặc bàn tay di chuyển, biểu cảm tập trung, điều nọ điều kia về cậu. Tôi không muốn nói, nên tôi không nói gì.

Thay vào đó, tôi hét lên khi các ngón tay của Achilles nắm quanh mắt cá chân tôi và kéo tôi xuống nước. Tay cậu mát lạnh chạm vào da khiến lông dựng đứng. Tôi cười to vì nhột khi cậu thò tay lên chân tôi, kéo xuống sâu hơn nữa, cứ như một nàng tiên sông đến đòi vật tế và lôi tôi vào vực thẳm.

“Thả mình ra-” tôi phản đối yếu ớt, với tay lên bờ cố thoát khỏi cậu, nhưng cậu đã nhanh hơn. Cậu ghì tôi xuống, vòng tay ôm chặt lấy tôi như mấy tên xấu tính. Ngực cậu áp lên ngực tôi, cảm giác thật kì lạ, gần, quá gần. Như thể tôi đột nhiên quên thở, da căng cứng. Tôi trượt người khỏi tầm tay cậu, chân quẫy đạp dưới nước, cố lặn ngụp xuống để thoát ra. Cậu bắt lấy tôi lần nữa, chúng tôi vật lộn, xoắn xuýt và vặn vẹo dưới nước, nửa chìm nửa nổi, rồi bắn lên mặt nước như cá nhảy. Chúng tôi cười đến hụt hơi, quấn quít đến khi má Achilles ửng hồng. Khi đó tôi biết mặt mình đã đỏ như quả lựu chín. Tôi tinh nghịch đẩy cậu ra xa và bơi về bờ, đó là lúc cậu vồ lấy tôi.

Lưng tôi bị ép xuống cát mềm. Cổ tay bị ghim trên đầu. Achilles ở trên, đè lên người tôi, hai đầu gối kẹp chặt hai bên ghìm giữ chân tôi. Ngực cậu thở phập phồng, cơ bắp trên cánh tay nổi lên khi cậu giữ chặt tôi. Cậu cười toe toét, đôi mắt xanh lấp lánh, nước chảy dọc theo những sợi tóc ướt đẫm, vàng óng, rơi xuống má tôi. Hoang dại và xinh đẹp, sôi nổi, mặt trời phủ cậu trong ánh vàng kim. Cậu cúi xuống cọ mũi lên mũi tôi.

Trước hết, tóc gáy tôi dựng đứng. Sau đó, một luồng hơi ấm chậm rãi, như hàng ngàn cây kim li ti chạy dọc chân tôi, dừng lại ở bụng. Cuối cùng, áp lực kéo tới. Rốn tôi như xoắn lại, càng lúc càng thít chặt và tôi không có cách nào kiềm chế.

Sự hoảng sợ bao trùm lấy tôi. Tôi quay đầu đi, vùng vẫy để thoát khỏi sự kìm kẹp của cậu. “Đủ rồi,” tôi rền rĩ, “vậy đủ rồi.” Achilles tập tức thả tôi ra và tôi nhảy xuống sông, nóng lòng chạy xa khỏi cậu, để che giấu bất kỳ bằng chứng nào làm lộ đam mê của tôi đối với cậu, về cái gai nhức nhối trên người và khiến tôi khổ sở. Tôi quạt tay liên tục, qua khỏi nhánh cây thấp. Khi tôi quay lại, Achilles đã rời khỏi.

Tôi lết thân trên đôi chân nặng trĩu, đến khoảng đất trống nhỏ nơi tôi thường thổi sáo, ngồi dưới tán cây hong khô người. Tim tôi vẫn đập loạn xạ trong lồng ngực, đầu tôi trống rỗng, hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Tôi tựa lưng vào thân cây và hít một hơi dài, ngước nhìn những tán lá đang chuyển mình, từng mảng nắng len lỏi qua kẽ lá. Liệu mẹ cậu có thấy chúng tôi khi nãy? Tôi tự hỏi. Liệu bà có thấy sự hiện diện của cậu khiến trái tim tôi đập mạnh thế nào, máu tôi nóng lên và sôi sục trong huyết mạch? Tôi cầu nguyện rằng bà đã không thấy, mặc dù tôi không tin tưởng thánh thần cho lắm. Nhưng tôi tin cậu. Cậu. 

Tay tôi trượt xuống, giữa hai chân, trong vô thức. Tôi nghĩ đến cánh tay và cẳng chân thon dài và những dòng chất lỏng, nghĩ đến ngón tay thuôn mượt nắm lấy cổ chân và cổ tay tôi, nụ cười đắc thắng, giọt nước đọng như những vì sao. Tay tôi di chuyển liên tục để giải thoát mình khỏi cơn nhức nhối, cái gai trong lòng, để loại bỏ nó, như tôi đã làm rất nhiều lần trước đây. “Lần cuối,” tôi luôn tự nhủ như vậy, “đây là lần cuối. Ngày mai sẽ khác.” Vậy mà, sau mỗi lần như vậy, tôi lại nhận ra cái gai đâm vào mình sâu hơn một chút.


	3. Nhìn cậu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cảnh này diễn ra vài tháng trước nụ hôn đầu của hai người.

Achilles thích nhìn tôi.

Ban đầu tôi không nghĩ nhiều về chuyện này. Với tôi, cậu không khác gì một phần thân thể, vì chúng tôi luôn kề vai sát cánh, hơi thở cận kề. Tôi tự nhủ, đó là điều hiển nhiên. Đôi khi, vào những buổi trưa hè dài tĩnh lặng, tôi buồn chán giơ tay ra trước mắt che phủ ánh mặt trời, nghiên cứu từng thớ cơ, xương và mạch máu chiếu xuyên qua da như đôi cánh tơ. Đó là cách cậu nhìn tôi, tôi tự nhủ.

Nhưng không phải vậy.

Một ngày nọ, chúng tôi leo lên núi hái thảo dược cho thầy Chiron làm thuốc đắp. Cỏ ba lá đỏ và hoa cẩm quỳ, hoa tầm ma và hoa cúc. Một ngày hửng nắng ấm áp, trèo đèo chưa được bao xa tôi đã thấm mệt. Tôi ngồi nghỉ dưới bóng cây mát rượi, tựa đầu vào thân gỗ và nhắm mắt. Khi mở mắt ra, tôi thấy Achilles đang quan sát tôi. Ánh mắt chúng tôi chạm nhau, cậu vội lảng đi, cúi xuống bứt một bông hoa cúc. Đúng lúc đó, một con bướm bay ngang, đôi cánh trắng chao lượn trước mặt tôi. Tôi dõi theo đường bay dập dìu của nó, mất vài nhịp thở, trước khi đứng dậy, tôi lơ đễnh nhận ra nó chọn đáp xuống một bông hoa vàng thay vì cánh hoa hồng gần đó. Đơn giản chỉ là quan sát thôi, như người ta vẫn hay quan sát các sự vật ngẫu nhiên trước mắt mà không suy nghĩ gì nhiều. Đó là cách cậu nhìn tôi, tôi tự nhủ.

Nhưng không phải vậy.

Mùa xuân sắp kết thúc. Những cây sưa trắng đầy quả trĩu nặng, tiếng kêu của lũ mèo rừng khiến chúng tôi thao thức về đêm. Dù vậy, trời vẫn chưa vào hè, không khí nóng ẩm ấm áp của Homoloios vẫn phải lùi bước nhường đường cho cơn gió buốt giá những ngày Theilouthios, nước chảy từ đỉnh núi Pelion thì lạnh như băng mới tan. Nhưng đã mấy tháng rồi tôi không tắm trong con suối gần hang, và tôi không muốn để mặc mình chịu thua cái lạnh. Achilles cũng đồng ý.

“Nếu lạnh quá,” cậu nói với tôi, “cứ nằm tắm nắng cạnh cây liễu ấy, tụi mình sẽ thấy ấm lại thôi.”

Từng sợi lông trên người tôi đều dựng đứng khi tôi nhúng ngón chân vào nước. Achilles, vốn là đứa bạo dạn hơn, hít một hơi thật mạnh rồi lao đầu xuống trước. Tôi đứng trên bờ một lúc lâu, quan sát cánh tay Achilles lười biếng lướt thành hình vòng cung dưới nước, tạo ra những gợn sóng trên bề mặt. Cậu nằm ngửa, cơ bụng săn chắc lấp lánh trong ánh nắng ban mai. Tôi do dự tiến tới một bước, cậu ngẩng đầu dậy nhìn tôi.

Mắt cậu, hai viên ngọc lục bảo thô mạ vàng, phản chiếu hình ảnh của tôi. Ánh nhìn ấy lướt thật chậm, kéo từ mắt tôi, xuống cổ, đến xương quai xanh. Chúng dừng lại một chút trước khi tiếp tục lướt xuống, chạy qua ngực, bụng, và rốn của tôi. Tại đó, ánh mắt cậu dừng lại. Chúng giữ nguyên. Giữ nguyên. 

Thời gian như bị cuốn vào một bong bóng nước kỳ lạ, mờ ảo. Nửa hư nửa thực, tôi quan sát Achilles khi cậu ấy nhìn tôi, khi ánh mắt cậu tập trung và tối sầm lại. Tôi rùng mình.

“Nước lạnh quá,” tôi nói, mặc dù gần như không nghe được giọng của chính mình. Tôi lùi lại, bước ra khỏi con suối, bong bóng nổi lên và thời gian lại trôi. Ánh mắt Achilles sắc lẻm sượt qua mắt tôi, và tôi biết.

Rằng Achilles cũng thích nhìn tôi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Homoloios là tháng Năm, còn Theilouthious là tháng Sáu, theo lịch Boeotia cổ đại, một khu vực thuộc Hy Lạp gần nơi Achilles và Patroclus lớn lên.

**Author's Note:**

> Mình là Tenko. Mình quyết định dịch fic này ngay khi mới lướt được nửa chương một. Vì chiếc fic này đã cứu mình khỏi cơn u buồn sau khi đọc Trường ca Achilles :(. Lâu lắm rồi mình không dịch fic tiếng Anh, bản dịch nguyên tác của Jack Frogg thì quá hay nên mình cũng tham khảo rất nhiều, nhưng không thể tránh khỏi sai sót. Mong nhận được góp ý của các bạn ^^~.


End file.
